


Jolinar Telvanni and the God of Mischief

by A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86



Series: Jolinar Telvanni and the God of Mischief [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Culture Confusion, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Not Canon Compliant, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Runty Baby Frost Giants, Starts Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86/pseuds/A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86
Summary: When Jolinar Telvanni encounters a man who calls himself the God of Mischief, things don't go quite as expected.





	Jolinar Telvanni and the God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in like 2015, then added a little to it last year. After watching Avengers: Endgame, I felt I needed a little catharsis and so chose to find it with my favorite MCU character and my old Skyrim character, Jolinar.

"Let it go, Let it go..."

Jolinar Telvanni spun around and round, flinging ice from her equally blue hands while singing at the top of her lungs. From the top of Mount Anthor, no one could see her or her ice magic. Well, unless that pesky dragon came back, then she'd have to call the Dragonborn and that would take ages...

"...can't hold it back anymo-ohff!"

Suddenly, Jolinar was knocked over when a great beam of rainbow light shot from the heavens and connected with the ground barely ten yards from her position. She watched as a beam of light traveled down the rainbow funnel before the thing vanished, leaving behind its deposit.

A very tall man in dark, almost black leathers with golden armor and a strange helmet kinda similar in style to those worn by the elves in Cyrodiil some two hundred ish years ago stepped out of the strange ring that the rainbow light funnel had left in the snow.

Jolinar frowned. Someone probably noticed that.

The man raised an eyebrow at the ice spikes Jolinar had shot into...everything, before turning to face the caster herself. His eyes widened when he saw her, slumped in a sitting position in the snow and watching him with blood red eyes. He started forward and towered over her, staring at her in a way that reminded her of a few very insane scholars that she knew. Jolinar scooted back a little. He probably was mad. Like Septimus.

"Red eyes...blue skin...ARE YOU A RUNTY BABY FROST GIANT TOO?!"

Jolinar flinched at the stranger's sudden outburst. "Um, no...I'm a dark elf, you know, a Dunmer..."

She trailed off on the last word when the crazy guy staggered back, as if stricken.

"A dark elf?!" he whispered in awe.

"Yeah..." The Archmagister raised a blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"You are one of the Svartálfr?"

"Yeah, wait, no, I'm—"

The man stepped forward again and poked Jolinar in the cheek before she swatted his hand away with a hissed, "Oi!"

"Interesting, you appear to be a Svartálfr disguised as a Jötunn just as I am a Jötunn disguised as an Æsir! Amazing!"

Jolinar stood up, deciding that, whoever he was, this guy was crazier than Cynric after one too many bottles of mead. She walked over to the strange circle the man had caused with his rainbow funnel.

"Hey," she called back to him in an attempt to change the subject. "What're these markings for?"

"What? Oh, they're mainly just decorative, though they're used to channel the Bifröst, to an extent," he replied dismissively, still staring at her.

"I see, well, I'm Jolinar Aren and this is Skyrim. Who are you?"

"Loki Laufeyson," the man said, "King of Asgard."


End file.
